Bamon Drabble Stories
by FiestyEva
Summary: This is my own drabble stories to support and love for Bamon!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt**: Bamon 's daughter Karalee show her big smile. Why?

**Rating**: any

The beautiful curly brown-skinned Kara saw her parent Damon and Bonnie teasing and giving each other chaste lips at Park where she on swings, yell that she want her daddy push her so He obliges to do it and lightly pushing her and just smile freely at her, thinking how he is the luckiest man in the world with his gorgeous wife and beautiful daughter Kara!

Bonnie said "Do you have fun ? Kara…I hope daddy not breaking his back" lol

Damon just standing there glaring at her with "I will get you" with his wiggled eyebrows which cause Bonnie arched her back and roll her eyes

Kara (giggle) said " yes I do. Mama"

Bonnie walk toward where Kara swing and push her daddy playfully with struck her tongue at her hubby then ask if she ready to take it high

Kara said "yeahh mama you know I want to"

Bonnie just smile sweetly and push her gentle, and Damon just snake his arms around her waist, giving her soft yet rough kiss on her caramel neck so she quietly moaning but trying to stand her ground on and warn him not do it front of Kara

Damon said sarcastically " Oh How I just can't get my hands off you when you are just so sexy moving your hips/butt " with smirking and wink eye at her

Bonnie roll her eyes and quietly said "Sorry You had to control your hormones" then turn around to kiss him softly

Kara pretend show her disgusting face and said "Mama and Papa…Please stop doing whatever you are doing because both of you need to get room

Bamon scowling said in unison "**Karalee Ana Salvatore**, putting your mind out of gutter because our business is off-limits, you got that? They proudly send each mentally thoughts "She so smart for her age" then grinning from ear to ear at their baby girl.

Kara playing with her curly hair bottom, hides her grin and obey them, turn her neck around with her little cute smirking on her face then enjoy the views at Bamon hugging each other so She just get off the swing and run toward hug them on one each of their legs with her loving face.

Bonnie and Damon just staring at Kara like she the most precious and beautiful thing in their life so Bonnie pull her up and pretend like she is heavy and tapped her nose playfully as Kara groan said "I'm not heavy mama" so Damon just goes to tickle her and throw her small body over his shoulder which has her giggling so loud and said "papa, please stop it. You know I hate when you do that" Bonnie prevent him to tickle her more and give teasing kiss to Damon then turn her face around so Damon just pull both of them same time , Kara grip on his left shoulder while hug around his neck with her both arms and his right arm laying around his wife's waist as they just strolling around the Timberland Park. Kara surprises them with cute kisses on mama lips then goes to daddy's cheek as she tell them that she love them so much with her big hazel eyes.

Please review :) it will meant lot to me


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** Bamon's convo

**Rated:** any

Caroline and Damon strolling into Mystic Falls grills, hearing familiar yet soft voice so He turn around to discovered Bonnie on date with Ben

Caroline smiling said " They look so cute together"

Damon said " Don't talk please" in jealous mode

Caroline turn her neck around and notice something off about him then drink his champagne, thought "maybe He is in bad mood"

Damon compelled Caroline to go enjoy whatever she do and goes to bar order his specific drink, sat on stroll while curiously watching them until his drink come to him so He just grab the drink and sip on it, before he leave, He pay it then just walk toward where they are at.

Damon *clear throat* said " Hello Bon Bon, How I just haven't see you out at night? You look so lovely which has Bonnie glaring at him and give him come back " Oh it cant be obvious to you what I'm doing so go back whatever you are doing"

Damon just goes for the seat, don't care about their scowling and annoying reaction toward him then sat on it so He just keep staring intensely at Bonnie said "what you doing with that douche bag, comn on you know you just want me " while Bonnie feel so tempted to setting his ass on fire , unaware that Ben just leave to meet up with Anna!

Bonnie look around to see that Ben is leaving, said "thank lot for ruin my date so just leave me be or I will make…so Damon cuts her off said "or what? I'd would to see you try with smirking and wiggled his eyebrows at her. You just can feel the UST and just want kill it with knives!

Bonnie just stand up and about walk away , feel that Damon follow her, grab her then pull her back door of Mystic Fall outside which Bonnie shouting at him to leave her alone , goes for kicking his groin but Damon stop her left leg , hold it then drop it as he just staring so intensely at Bonnie.

Damon grip her shoulder and lingering her finger on her neck while pinned her to the wall, Bonnie just shallow her throat and just want to shove him away but feel so tempted to want do something inappriopate to him same time so she struggling to push him away but He too strong for her and just keep his eyes glued to her. Bonnie use her power to throw him away on the other side of wall then walking slowly toward him as they generate heat, Damon just shaking his shoulder and just grab her face with his both face kissing her so roughly yet gentle which Bonnie just tried fight him off but give in to kissing him back with so feverishly!

They are just standing there kissing for good ten seconds, and wrestling for tongue action but Damon won, goes for the tongue into her mouth make Bonnie moaning and biting on his bottom lip which has him growling in low voice then Bonnie just pull away, needing air of breath as giving him glare with swollen lips. She said "we shouldn't do this" and turn around to walk away but Damon stop her by grab her forearm and kissing her again so full of passion as He said "Little Witch, We danced around this issue so let get it over with " so Bonnie hesitantly yet going to kiss him back!

Please leave reviews!


End file.
